


Full hearts and empty rooms.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac Lahey - Freeform, John Stilinski - Freeform, M/M, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Post-S6, Pre-Slash, but most importantly moving together, implied alpha!Derek, implied road trip, lydia martin - Freeform, moving on and moving out, stiles is 19
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Derek fa progetti su progetti, stanze e corridoi, due sale e un giardino immenso.Immagina la nuova villa Hale in mezzo alla foresta ma non troppo per non essere in mezzo al nulla.Conta sei camere più due per gli ospiti, tre bagni in comune e due privati, la sala da pranzo collegata alla cucina ma comunque divisa e il legno che copre il cemento.





	Full hearts and empty rooms.

Derek fa progetti su progetti, stanze e corridoi, due sale e un giardino immenso.  
Immagina la nuova villa Hale in mezzo alla foresta ma non troppo per non essere in mezzo al nulla.  
Conta sei camere più due per gli ospiti, tre bagni in comune e due privati, la sala da pranzo collegata alla cucina ma comunque divisa e il legno che copre il cemento.  
Parla di New York e del branco che gli potrebbe fornire il territorio per costruirla e di come Parrish si sia offerto di andare ad aiutarlo in estate, appena lo Sceriffo gli concederà le vacanze.  
Parla di Isaac e della Francia, ogni tanto anche di Erica e Boyd ma mai troppo spesso, e di come sia a Beacon Hills per chiudere tutti, e gli ultimi, conti.  
Derek parla, parla e Stiles si chiede se smetterà mai o se gli passerà la voglia di baciarlo quando sorride.

Stiles lo vede parlare con Lydia, chiederle consiglio per i colori dei muri e risponderle che non ha bisogno di un architetto perché Isaac ha già fatto tutto ma una seconda opinione non è mai sgradita. Li guarda parlare e guarda Lydia inclinare la testa verso di lui, gli occhi che si fermano a metà tra loro e Stiles si chiede se quando hanno deciso che non poteva funzionare Lydia avesse già intuito. Se, mentre le stringeva la mano e le baciava la guancia, una jeep piena di scatoloni e i moduli per la convocazione dell’FBI, sapesse già che non c’era nessuna possibilità di sopravvivere mentre si trovavano uno dall’altra parte della nazione rispetto all’altro. E non per la distanza ma per il modo in cui il numero di Derek era passato da essere l’ultimo nei registri delle chiamate al primo, ancora prima di quello di suo padre. Forse sì o forse lo sapeva da prima, dal momento in cui si sono baciati la prima volta e tutte le volte che ha tentato di convincerlo ad ufficializzare la cosa ma ha sempre rimandato con un blando _dopo_.

  
Derek parla, parla e il più giovane si chiede, mentre Lydia esce dalla sala da pranzo, dove lui stia, in tutto quello. Vorrebbe domandarglielo, magari anche in maniera infantile e facendo la scenata con tanto di braccia per aria e confessioni strappalacrime, _e io? Io dove sono?_ ma ha paura della risposta.  
Ha paura di sentirsi dire _non con me, non sei parte di tutto questo Stiles_ e allora tace e lascia parlare Derek.  
Tace, aspetta e per la prima volta non ha davvero nulla da dire.  
 

-

  
Aspetta ma smette di tacere quando Derek gli chiede di che colore vuole i muri della sua camera e quasi rimane offeso quando Stiles boccheggia, le parole incastrate in gola, e rimane in silenzio.  
Non gli risponde subito perché non sa ancora di che colore la vorrà ma gli racconta, di filo e per segno, l’arredamento della sua stanza di Quantico e come quella nuova dovrà essere il più lontano possibile da quel tipo di arredamento.

-

Una sera gli chiede per chi siano le due camere che ha aggiunto e Derek passa il pollice sopra i disegni e gli mormora, quasi come se fosse un segreto che solo loro condividono, _bambini_. Non specifica di chi, o ancora _con_ chi, ma Stiles lo può già vedere mentre coccola il suo primogenito seduto sulla sedia a dondolo che hanno visto, pochi giorni prima, nelle vetrine di un negozio mentre passeggiavano in centro.

-

  
Stiles ha smesso di tacere e Derek continua a parlare, hanno riempito gli scatoloni a metà giugno, e Stiles s’è stupito quanta roba fosse rimasta indietro prima di Quantico, e salutato lo Sceriffo all'inizio di luglio. John si fa promettere che lo chiameranno appena arriveranno e gli manderanno le foto della casa, Stiles ride e lo avverte di comprare una nuova memoria per il cellulare perché ha intenzione di fotografare ogni cosa che vedranno da lì a New York.

-

  
Sono a pochi chilometri da Kansas City quando Stiles gli comunica che ha deciso che la sua camera avrà i muri verdi e Derek gli sfiora la guancia prima di riportare gli occhi sulla strada.   


-

  
E magari, lo Sceriffo pensa durante la loro prima videochiamata, due mesi dopo averli visti lasciare Beacon Hills alle loro spalle, se continuano a parlare, parlare e parlare finiranno per incastrarsi nei loro stessi giri e intrecci e si confesseranno, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Non sono morta, o forse sì, ma il titolo rimane comunque un miscuglio di Les Mis e musica classica.   
> La cosa è venuta fuori ieri notte mentre avevo un occhio chiuso e uno non tanto aperto, quindi tutti gli errori che ne sono seguitati sono solo miei, se li trovate e me li volete segnalare ve ne sarei grata.  
> Al prossimo secolo o forse due!
> 
>  
> 
> Rei.


End file.
